my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuma AMP
The Satsuma is a small Japanese car, based on the . This is the car the main character has to assemble. The Satsuma is equipped with a 1.0L (988 cc) inline four cylinder gasoline engine, with a four-speed manual transmission. Compared to other driveable vehicles in the game, the Satsuma has a lot of parts that can actually break or fall off (the fuel tank, bumpers, doors, etc.). The car also has considerably more features than any of the other vehicles. It has windows that you can roll down, the stock passenger seat that you can fold and a glovebox. The glovebox was added in the 17 April 2017 update, along with a fuel cap. The rear window of the car originally had a sticker that said "Oispa Kaljaa" (before the 13 March 2017 update), which means "I wish I had more beer" and is a phrase used as a joke by many Finnish people. This was later changed to two stickers, one being the popular white rounded sticker with the country's identifier (SF) and the second being an ad for the Satsuma, probably still from the dealership when it was brand new. The slogan "Sitkeään suhaukseen Satsuma" means roughly "For persistent driving, Satsuma". It's a parody of the slogan "Lujaa Lada Laatua" ("Strong Lada Quality") by the former Finnish Lada importer Konela. Design The Satsuma is based on the . It was a very popular car in Finland in the 1970s and 1980s. The idea for the car probably came from the Finnish film "Pohjanmaa" ("Ostrobothnia"), since like the Satsuma, the Datsun in the movie doesn't have a gas tank door and has the same license plate as the one you receive in the game after inspection, VBX-403. A yellow Datsun 100A with leopard seat covers is also featured in the film "Vuonna 85" ("In 1985"). The intro of the game also shows the player's mother giving birth to the player in the back seat of the car, then it proceeds to zoom out and eventually show the year 1976 and an image of the car driving on a road, surrounded by buildings and fields. Therefore, we can assume that the family owned that car back then, and seeing how it was in good condition we can also guess that this might also be a 1972 to 1976 model, judging by the rear lights available back then. From the note left by the player's parents, we can clearly make out that this car belongs to the player's father. The parents also say that it will be sent to junkyard if the player doesn't do anything with it and that he can keep it after he assembles it and makes sure it passes inspection. Top speed At the car repair shop, a lot of final gear settings can be chosen (see below), which change the top speed and acceleration of the car. 3.700 is longest ratio and gives the highest top speed, over 220 km/h. Final gear change options Every final gear costs . *4.286 (default top speed, 165 km/h) *3.700 (200+ km/h) *3.900 *4.110 *4.415 *4.625 (the shortest ratio, gives the fastest acceleration, recommended for rallying) Driving notes *The Satsuma's power band is at the higher RPMs (4500 to 7000). Remember to downshift at low RPM to take advantage of it. DO NOT ever downshift over 5000 RPM, because, if done, the engine will fail catastrophically, causing extensive damage and some parts (such as pistons, main bearings) to become disassembled. These can all be repaired or replaced at Fleetari's Repair Shop, but it will be very expensive. *When cornering at high speeds, the back end may lose grip which could result in a crash. Take corners more slowly or be ready to countersteer. Alternatively, you can put something in the boot to add more weight to the back (e.g., a beer case or two). *Besides the windshield of the van and the Gifu, the Satsuma is the only car that has parts that can actually break. Consider that when driving. *There are many bumps in the road that can rip out your exhaust, fuel tank, bumpers or wheels. Take your spanner/socket set and the car jack with you to make quick repairs on the road. *If you experience a coolant leak, or you simply forgot coolant and your temperature is rising, pop the car into a higher gear. Alternatively, you can always drink something that you have with you and pee into the radiator, which might buy you enough time to reach your house or the shop. *If the car doesn't start after a big crash, look for the fuel tank and try to get it back in place. The fuel tank is usually the easiest to fall off after a crash. *The stock radiator in the car is not very effective for heavy driving and will overheat when doing so. Therefore, it is recommended to buy the racing radiator first. *The car doesn't have an anti-lock braking system (ABS), so heavy braking without using the clutch will cause the front wheels to lock up, causing you to go into a ditch or fall into a roadside ditch, damaging the front of your car. *The Satsuma, being an old car, experiences leaks. After driving for some time, you must check the oil and most importantly the brake fluids. Also, make sure that all of the brake line bolts are properly tightened. *Make sure fasten the seatbelt (if stock seats are installed) or the racing harness (if bucket seats and roll cage are installed) when driving. Not only do they reduce the risk of fatality, you will be fined for not wearing a seatbelt if you pass through a police checkpoint unbuckled. *The Satsuma has removable seats, which makes it easier to transport more goods. Custom paint jobs The Satsuma can be painted with a custom template. You can do this by picking the "Custom paint made by artist" option in the brochure at Fleetari Repair Shop, after having edited the template in the game's folder. Below are a couple example paint jobs. :The below skins are only for demonstration. If you'd like to share your own creations, please do so on the Reddit car skin thread or the Steam car skin thread, as the wiki is not a personal file host. Skin examples Pohjanmaa Satsuma replica.png|A replica of the Pohjanmaa film. Pohjanmaa Satsuma replica rear view.png|Back of the Pohjanmaa car. BRE Satsuma.png|BRE paint job. Adidas Satsuma.png|Adidas paint job. Trivia * The Satsuma has a horn on the default steering wheel that you can use. There is no control for it in the settings but you can press on the steering wheel to honk at people. At this moment it does not affect anything. See also *Full guide of building and tuning your car *Upgrading guide *Satsuma Troubleshooting